board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Genesis Game
Save my Genesis game was a Board contest hosted by Zylo the wolf. It was a contest that started in the middle of march and ended the 17th July. Streets of Rage II won over Rocket Knight Adventures in the finals. 1st: Streets of Rage 2 (day 65) 2nd: Rocket Knight Adventures (day 65) 3rd: Toejam & Earl (day 64) 4th: Gunstar Heroes (Day 63) 5th: Ecco 2: The Tides of Time (day 62) 6th: Shining Force (day 61) 7th: Road Rash II (day 60) 8th: Ecco The Dolphin (day 59) 9th: Ristar (day 58) 10th: Pirates! Gold (day 57) Sonic the Hedhehog 2 (day 56) Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (day 55) Sonic the Hedgehog (day 54) Comix Zone (day 53) Shinobi III (day 52) Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine (day 51) Michael Jackson's Moonwalker (day 50) Zombies Ate My Neighbors (day 48) Zerowing (day 47) Vectorman (day 46) Shining Force 2 (day 45) Landstalker (day 44) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist (day 43) Phantasy Star IV (day 42) Golden Axe 2 (day 41) Beyond Oasis (day 40) NBA Jam: Tournament Edition (day 39) Castlevania: Bloodlines (day38) Sonic Spinball (day 37) Vectorman 2 (day 36) Jurassic Park (day 35) Mortal Kombat II (day 34) Gain Ground (day 33) Alien Soldier (day 32) Streets of Rage (day 31) Mortal Kombat (day 30) Urban Strike (day 29) Revenge of Shinobi (day 28) Earthworm Jim 2 (day 27) Streets of Rage 3 (day 26) Mega Bomberman (day 25) Contra: Hard Corps / Probotector (day 24) Ghouls 'n' Ghosts (day 23) Earthworm Jim (day 22) Splatter House 3 (day 21) Desert Strike (day 20) The Lost Vikings (day 19) Dynamite Headdy (day 18) Sonic & Knuckles (day 18) Aladdin (day 17) Road Rash (day 17) Columns (day 16) Mutant League Football (day 16) Altered Beast (day 15) Shadow Run (day 15) General Chaos (day 14) The Punisher (day 14) Mutant League Hockey (day 13) NHL Hockey (day 13) Phantasy Star II (day 12) Tiny Toon Adventures: ACME All-Stars (day 12) Jungle Strike (day 11) ToeJam & Earl in Panic on Funkotron (day 11) Cool Spot (day 10) Eternal Champion (day 10) Golden Axe (day 10) Golden Axe 3 (day 9) Micro Machines Turbo Tournament '96 (day 9) Phantasy Star III (day 9) Flashback (day 8) Thunder Force III (day 8) Thunder Force IV / Lightning Force: Quest for the Darkstar (day 8) Herzog Zwei (day 7) Street Fighter II: Champion Special Edition (day 7) Super Street Fighter II. The New Challengers (day 7) Mortal Kombat 3 (day 6) Virtua Racing (day 6) Wonderboy In Monster World. (day 6) Might and Magic (day 5) Shining in the Darkness (day 5) Star Control (day5) Kid Chameleon (day4) Quackshot Starring Donald Duck (day 4) World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck (day 4) El Viento (day3) M.U.S.H.A (day3) Warsong (day3) Crackdown (day 2) Ranger X (day 2) Yuu Yuu Hakusho: Makyo Toitsusen (day 2) Dungeons & Dragons: Warriors of the Eternal Sun (day 1) Forgotten Worlds (day1) StarFlight (day1) Category:Save My